mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Palaver Kingdom
'History' "GOD, I hate RICH PEOPLE." Long before this fateful time, Palaver was once a paradise of opulence - a luxurious nest of furs and glided buildings. Obviously, this seemingly paradise was merely a facade. Underneath the veneer of Veblen, there were less than admirable qualities. Deep within the festering holes of hidden sprawls, dissent murmured in the darkest corners, not that revolt was a possibility anyway. The fat nobles were painfully aware of this unhappiness - which they sought to stamp out with their domestic security agencies. Although Palaver seemed to have everything - a high quality of life, a treasury bursting at their seams, and of course, an incredibly loyal secret police - causality and common sense had proven that this high states of affairs was realistically not sustainable in the long term. Eventually, Palaver fell - not like a house of golden cards for that would be too romantic. It was more unimpressive, ignominious - kind of like a broken steam engine - slowly, surely grinding to a halt. Now it is at the cusp of the revolution, Palaver is still alive. However, Palaver as its allies and enemies had known formerly her was all but gone. Urban decay had seeped into all her corners. The treasury empty, their resources tapped by others. Derelict buildings - accursed reminders of the foolish nobles - remain intact. Their windows broken, their precious metals stripped, and their rich insides stolen away. Worst of all, their King was gone - just like their glory. Revolution "At least we still have each other...I think." Although, the nobles outnumber the lesser-rich, there is still a sizable population of regular civilians, although they look worse for wear to be honest. Overtaxed, overspent, and excessively oppressed, these masses are desperate for peace and comfort. Despite their seemingly meekness, the people, if sufficiently motivated enough, could do great changes. After all, they did drive their King out with a few scattered but incredibly violent revolts - lynching, purging, and firebombing. They may be unprepared and underfunded but god, are they scrappy. 'Advantages' "Why am I leading. You know what, nevermind." Despite everything, Palaver is not doomed as the naysayers think. The situation may be dire but salvageable. First, there is still some few precious smatterings of resources - not enough to return Palaver back to its previous glory, but enough to help this Kingdom back onto their feet - if spent correctly of course. The second is their secret police - albeit not so secret anymore. Their paramilitary strength terrifying, their loyalty undying, and their reputation brutal. Despite their previous service to the now-gone King, they were not what you call "loyal," considering that the military strength, including the secret police, came from the lower rungs of society especially since that military service was the only way to go up in society. Everybody in the impoverished sectors knew a friend or a family member who was in service. Consequently, the civilians and the not-so-secret police are surprisingly in good (but wary) terms with each other. Which is a good thing considering their leader is a high-ranking policeman. His name is 'Ziegler '''and please call him Ziegler. If you really need to give him a title in addition to his name, use Police Chief or something like that. He isn't really pleased that his oh-so-''glorious King and his lackeys decided to hightail out of this country and leave him with this goddamn job. Bunch of cowards, I tell you. Bunch of cowards. However, if you harm his country in any way, Ziegler would make sure he would personally fuck you up. Category:CS2 Category:Nations Category:Palaver Category:Third Age Factions